The Cat
by Geiser The Fox
Summary: Desde que llegó esa gata me tiene alterado... ¿Por que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza? ¿Por que mis sentimientos me dicen que no me aleje de ella? Quizas esto sigmifique... amor...


Bueno... no es mas que decir que es mi primer fic de Campamento Lazlo y que tampoco conozco mucho sobre la serie... así que espero que os guste...

Era tarde... las 2 de la mañana...A los Habichuela, compuesto por un mono, Lazlo, un elefante, Ray, y un rinoceronte, Palique, estaban de guardia. Tenían que vigilar el campamento toda la noche.

**-Bueno... por lo menos estamos juntos... se que eso de quedarse toda la noche despierto y de guardia no mola mucho, pero...- **_Dijo Lazlo, el cual siempre buscaba la parte buena a la situación, aunque en este momento no la encontraba._

**-Bueno... yo no creo que "quedarse toda la noche despiertos y de guardia" no tiene nada bueno...- **_Dijo Ray, como siempre con un aire de fastidio a su alrededor._

**-Nada bueno- **_Dijo Palique, como siempre repitiendo las palabras de Ray. Después de la corta conversación de cada uno, empezaron a hablar de varios temas para pasar el tiempo... Aunque Lazlo sabía que no se debía distraer mucho para no tener más rondas de noche... por una razon..._

Flash back.

_El campamento entero estaba cerca del lago, Lerdus los había reunido por una razon..._

**-¿Os habéis enterado? Dicen que por la noche a entrado un ladrón de comida...- **_Comentaba un explorador cualquiera._

**-Atención, exploradores- **_Decía Lerdus para que los pequeños exploradores le hicieran caso, aunque no lo conseguía. Cada uno estaba más centrado en la conversación con el de al lado que con la de Lerdus._

**-¡Atención, exploradores!- **_Gritó Lerdus sin obtener resultado alguno._

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡Atención, exploradores!- **_Gritó Lerdus por un altavoz, consiguiendo el resultado esperado. Todos dieron un pequeño brinco y le escucharon bastante sobresaltados._

**-Ejem, gracias por hacerme caso desde el principio...- **_Dijo Lerdus hipócritamente. _**–Bueno, os he reunido por una simple razón. Supongo que todos sabrán lo del ladrón de comida... Pues bien, ya lleva robándonos comida 2 semanas y ya es el colmo. Os aviso a todos que a cada día una campaña hará una ronda de noche durante TODA la noche, no durante media noche, como hizo Lazlo... Bueno, los primeros en vigilar el campamento serán... Lazlo... Palique... y Ray- **_Dijo con una sonrisa en su boca. Desde luego, esos tres no les caía nada bien. Ninguno de los tres pudieron quejarse... aunque Lazlo ni tenia intención. _

Fin del Flash Back

_Después de hablar un rato, Lazlo se percató de algo que se movía entre unos arbustos. Como todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no se veía nada, Lazlo tuvo que apuntar con su linterna a ese arbusto, pero en ese momento, ya no había nada ahí._

**¿Os habéis fijado? Es rápido...-**_ Dijo Ray asustado. Inmediatamente después, ese supuesto "algo" se subió a un árbol y saltó de una rama, como un rayo, hacia detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, pero ya no estaba._

**-Si... si estamos todos juntos... seguro que... no nos atacara...- **_Dijo Lazlo, juntándose a sus amigos. Los tres se apretujaron, aunque aquella criatura seguía corriendo por los arbustos. En un momento dado se quedó quieta y Lazlo, con una esperanza enorme en que no le atacaría, se acercó lentamente. Inmediatamente, el arbusto se movió un poco he hizo que Lazlo retrocediera dos pasos. Palique y Ray estaban más asustados que Lazlo, y eso que ellos estaban alejados de todo tipo de planta. Como veía que no se movía más, Lazlo se acercó los dos pasos que antes había retrocedido. Ray también se acercó un poco junto con Palique, pero seguían muy alejados de los arbustos. Inmediatamente, se oyó un maullido que retumbó en los tres durante diez segundos. Después de eso, se movió un arbusto y se vio a una especie de sombra salir del arbusto. En ese momento, aunque no sabía como, a Ray le entró valentía._

_-_**¡¡He! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!- **_ Dijo Ray con una voluntad sacada de la nada y empezó a correr detrás de la sombra, seguido de Palique y Lazlo. Ray estaba a punto de alcanzar a la sombra, pero en cuando estiraba la mano, le esquivaba, así hasta tres veces, entonces fue cuando Ray se enfadó y se tiró encima de aquella sombra, la cual cayó de cara a Ray, el cual estaba encima de esa sombra, la cual descubrió que era una gata. Aquella felina tenía unos ojos de color verde claro e iba vestida igual que una exploradora como ellos, lo único es que no había ningún tipo de exploradora gata. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que vinieron Lazlo y Palique. En ese momento, Ray y la gata se sonrojaron y miraron a distintos lados._

**-Perdón, pero... ¿me dejas levantarme?- **_Dijo la felina._

**-Ha, bueno...- **_Dijo Ray levantándose, pero sin dejar de mirar a la gata. La miraba de dos formas. Una vigilándola de que no se fuera y la otra de forma extraña. Sentía una sensación rara dentro de el, que le decía que no se separara mucho de ella. Ella simplemente se levantó._

**-¿Quien eres tu?- **_Dijo Lazlo apuntándola todavía con la linterna._

**-Me llamo Liz, lo siento por asustaros...- **_Dijo Liz algo nerviosa._

**-¿Y por que has entrado aqui?- **_Le preguntó de nuevo Lazlo._

**-Es que... veras... yo... no tengo familia...- **_Dijo Liz agachando la cabeza. –_** Y por eso había entrado... no tengo ningún sitio donde encontrar comida... y como vi que aquí sobraba... aparte, ya de paso me encontré esta ropa también.- **_Dijo Liz. Ray se dio cuenta de que Liz estaba mojada._

**-¿Por que estas mojada?- **_Preguntó Ray con un interés que nunca tuvo en su vida._

**_-_Es que me atacaron unos cuervos... y no tuve otra opción que tirarles agua del lago... y me mojé un poco... y eso que odio el agua...- **_Dijo Liz mientras se alejaba un poco._

**-¡He, vuelve aqui!- **_Dijo Ray, intentando que no se alejara._

**-Tranquilos, no me iba a ir, solo me iba a secar...- **_Dijo Liz sacudiéndose todo para quitarse todo el agua de encima. –_**Es que en estos momentos tengo frio...-**

_Ray tenia unas ganas descomunales de quitarle las plumas a los cuervos, pero no sabía por qué._

**-Bueno... perdón por quitaros la comida, me voy...- **_Dijo Liz dándose la vuelta y empezando a avanzar hacia la salida del campamento._

**-Espera-**_ Dijo Ray cogiendola de la mano para que no se fuera. _**–Si quieres te puedes quedar en el campamento con una condición: que no le digas a nadie que eras tu la que robaba la comida. **_–Dijo Ray con esperanzas de que se quedara. Liz se quedó pensativa._

**-Pues...- **_Dijo Liz. _**–Lo siento, pero creo que no... Adios...- **_Dijo Liz bajando la cabeza y soltó la mano de Ray y se fué del campamento... Ray agachó la cabeza._

**-Ray... ¿estas bien?- **_Dijo Lazlo preocupado._

**-No...- **_Dijo Ray casi sin ganas de hablar._

**-¿Que te pasa?- **_Preguntó Lazlo de nuevo_

**-Ella...- **_Pronunció Ray. Aquellas palabras sirvieron para decirles a Lazlo y Palique lo que le pasaba._

**¿Te... gustaba?-**_ Preguntó Lazlo por tercera vez._

**-Si...-**

_-..._**Ray, tranquilo, seguro que vuelve...- **_Dijo Lazlo para intentar animar a su amigo, aunque no conseguía el resultado pensado._

**-¡¡Aaaaaaa!- **_Liz había gritado fuera del campamento. Ray no se lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a ver que le pasaba a Liz, seguido de Lazlo y Palique. Cuando llegaron, vieron que los cuervos seguían atacando a Liz y la estaban llevando a un precipicio que daba a el lago._

**-¡Liz, cuidado!- **_Dijeron los tres, pero el que mas fuerza utilizó para decir esas dos frases fue Ray. Liz los escuchó tarde y cayó al agua. Ella no salía de ahí..._

**-¿Que le pasa? ¿Por que no sale?-**_ Dijo Lazlo. Ray no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al agua. Al rato apareció Ray saliendo del agua con Liz en sus brazos. Ella estaba desmayada._

**-Lazlo, es mejor que la llevemos a la enfermeria.- **_Dijo Ray, e inmediatamente los tres fueron a la enfermeria._

_Continuara..._

_P.D. Dejen rewievs, plis._


End file.
